


Feel It Too

by trobedisons



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Cleo mention, Does Rikki is gay?, Emma is gay panicking folks, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I love Lewis but he isn't in this, Pining, playful, rikma, sorry Lewis fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedisons/pseuds/trobedisons
Summary: A smug smile settled onto her face, tongue poking the inside of her jaw as she pieced it together. “You just don’t want to face me alone.”“Don’t be ridiculous,” Emma muttered, still staring at her watch.Rikki bit the inside of her jaw with a self-assured nod. “Well we both know Cleo always holds up the rear, so that makes me your only competition. How about we let her sleep in and make this one on one -- to Mako and back?”♫ Two mermaids sitting in a moonpool five feet apart because they (are) gay !♫
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick/Emma Gilbert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever publication! Can I get a wahoo? I can't believe I created this account to write Community fanfic and my first work is h2o: Just Add Water. I wrote this a while back and the people need to know that these girls are gay. I shipped Emma and Rikki way before I even knew I was gay myself. So pretend it's 2006 and enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from Kate Alexa's "Feel It Too." All hail the queen who gave us an ENTIRE h2o album. They're all sapphic songs sorry I don't make the rules.

The sun rose over the horizon, settling behind the glittering waters of the Gold Coast. While most high schoolers would choose to sleep in on a Saturday morning, Rikki woke up to watch the majestic sight. Then she’d go for a swim with Emma and Cleo, her two friends and fellow mermaids. Yes, mermaids. They got shipwrecked on Mako Island, tumbled down the caves to a mysterious moon pool and...well, it’s a long story.

Rikki sauntered over to the end of the pier, hands in the pockets of her cargo pants. Of course Emma already stood there, probably lingering an hour prior. She tapped her bare foot, toes curling around the soft sand.

“Where’s Cleo?” Emma asked urgently.

Rikki let out a laugh. “Good morning to you too, sunshine.” She shrugged and looked out onto the water. Already eagerness stirred, a desire to break through the waves with her tail swishing behind her. “Dunno. Guess we’ll just have to start without her.”

Emma turned around and craned her neck. Surely the olive skinned girl with a brunette ponytail would come bouncing over any minute. But after a few seconds, Emma grew doubtful. She looked at her watch and huffed. “I told her eight on the dot.”

“Relax, I’m sure she’s coming.” Rikki said. Even at the break of dawn, the same scenario played out. Emma worries, Rikki tells her to calm down, and Cleo gets caught in the middle. Often times Rikki didn’t mind who Cleo sided with. Trifles with them never lasted long or involved anything serious, so it all rolled off her back at the end of the day. As long as they were still friends forever.

A smug smile settled onto her face, tongue poking the inside of her jaw as she pieced it together. “You just don’t want to face me alone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Emma muttered, still staring at her watch.

Rikki bit the inside of her jaw with a self-assured nod. “Well we both know Cleo always holds up the rear, so that makes me your only competition. How about we let her sleep in and make this one on one -- to Mako and back?”

“I’m sure she’s coming.” Emma insisted. Unfortunately, nothing could hide the redness rushing to her cheeks. Her? Alone with Rikki? No way, no one would ever think no-nonsense Emma would be into girls. “We just need --”

A loud splash interrupted her mid-sentence, and when she whirled around, the other blonde was gone. With an agitated huff, Emma dove into the water. At this point, Cleo would just have to catch up. She couldn’t let Rikki beat her, now could she? Pride mattered more than feelings, especially if it meant another victory to gloat about.

Emma Gilbert would never let Rikki Chadwick hear the end of it.

  
____

As soon as Emma hit the water, she plotted her course of action.

She would make a right at the staghorn coral and take the safe route towards Mako. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma spotted a streak of blonde hair among a school of angelfish. She swam towards her, and Rikki turned around with a smirk. With a coy wink, she sped off towards Mako. Shock quickly turned to annoyance. She can’t believe she let Rikki distract her. Emma clenched her jaw. How she wanted to freeze Rikki in place! However, she sped off too not wanting to waste any more time.

Jet-streams of bubbles trailed behind shimmering scales and golden fins, spiraling inwards and towards the cove. Finally, Emma caught up and snuck peek at Rikki, who always swam with a wide smile. It put a smile on her own face, free from complacency. They veered right into the moonpool and resurfaced in unison. Well, almost in unison, though it appeared a close race.

“Beat you again.” Emma announced, confidence threaded into her grin.

“No way,” Rikki argued. placing an elbow onto the edge of the moonpool. “I got here first.”

“That’s not how I remember it.” Emma answered. “And I even gave you a head start.”

“Are you serious?” Rikki repeated, eyes nearly bulging out of her head. “I planned a whole distraction! I was even thinking about --” She sank lower into the water, letting it rise past her shoulders. It seemed she was hiding her expression, hiding something that she didn't want the other girl to know. Pale blue eyes remained wide, yet not from shock, from something else. And as smart as Emma was, she couldn't detect it. She raised an eyebrow, which seemed the wrong thing to do, because now Rikki resurfaced expressionless. Guilt began to creep in. But she wondered if she would've done more damage had she questioned what Rikki really meant. And if it was the same thing Emma had been thinking --

A dry laugh broke the silence. It belonged to Rikki.

“Whatever,” she grinned. “I’ll just get you on the way back.”

And then Rikki submerged, with a ghost of a smirk on her pretty, pale lips.

Emma bit down on her lip. Had she winked, or was it a trick of the light? And what was she going to say next? Not wanting to dwell on it, consequently risking the loss, Emma sank back under the cerulean waters, cheeks tinted pink. 


End file.
